The Bet
by LadyCandi
Summary: Hermione just wants to get away from Ron and she will take anyone's help even if it's from a certain Slytherin Full version on AFF
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was once again hiding out in the library. She was in the far back near the restricted section. It was the perfect place to hide that no one would notice she was in here so late. Hidden away she sat whispering to herself.

'This is so frustrating, Ron just does not understand. No matter how many times I tell him it will never work between us, he just won't let it go'

Hermione drops her head into her arms and sighs trying to think of a way to beat it into Ron's thick head.

Unnoticed to her someone had entered the library and heard her.

'Hey Granger the library is not for sleeping, I would think a know it all like you would be aware'

Hermione bolted upright recognizing that arrogant voice immediately, there in front of her was Draco Malfoy in all his self-centered glory.

'What do you want Malfoy'

'I find bothering a know it all to be such fun'

'Get lost Malfoy'

**Malfoy POV.**

Why did I have to run into her, I should have known she would be hiding out in the library, it's like she lives here anyway. Everywhere I turn there she is her know it all attitude, her beautiful eyes…no… her disaster of hair, her kissable lips….NO …damnit… Hmmmm it does sound like she is pretty upset maybe this is the perfect chance to ….hmmmm

'So Granger, what did the Weasel do now'

Hermione looked shocked that he immediately knew what was wrong, and he almost seemed to care.

'um…well no matter how many times I tell him we will never work out as a couple, he just does not seem to understand, then up in the common room I was leaving to go to the library and he grabbed me and tried to kiss me, after I told him I didn't feel that way about him, I pushed him off and ran here to be alone'

'Well Weasel never had much of a brain that's probably part of the reason you two are not compatible, he is too stupid for you…I have an idea how you could get rid of him for good'

'And how would that be, he is so thickheaded'

'Well, obviously you need to date someone who he hates, make him hate the idea of wanting to be with you'

'And where am I going to find someone he hates enough to dissuade him…you volunteering Malfoy'

'The Weasel does hate me, and it would probably disgust him….hmmm but if I help you out what is in it for me'

'What do you want?'

'How about the deal is that when I ask for something you do it and in return I will do whatever I have to so that Weasel will leave you alone'

'Um….ok…but what are you going to want?'

At this time Ron had made his way to the doors of the library angry that Hermione had pushed him off, they were dating after all it was only normal for him to kiss her. As he went to open the dor he heard voices inside.

'My first request is that you seal this deal with a kiss'

'WHAT'

'Come on Granger, just do it'

Ron was outraged, 'Who the hell would Mione be kissing' Ron was about to barge in when he heard Hermione agree 'WHAT' Ron grabbed the handle and pulled the door open only to run into Malfoy.

Ron was too shock to speak, he sputtered as Malfoy pushed past him and sneered, 'I win Weasel' and off Malfoy went down the hall toward the dungeons.

Ron opened the door to the library to find Hermione fast asleep on one of the tables. He balled his fists up and slammed the door shut and went back to Gryffindor tower.

-The next morning-

**Hermione POV. **

What happened I was talking to Malfoy then he said to kiss him. Oh my Gosh…I kissed Draco Malfoy. He must have cursed me to fall asleep after. I can't believe I fell asleep in the library….Ahhh I kissed him…well at least he was a really good kisser…

**Flashback**

After Draco told Hermione to kiss him… Hermione leaned in toward him and was just going to give him a quick peck and then leave, but Draco had other ideas. As soon as her lips touched his and she went to pull away Draco grabbed her head and smashed his lips onto hers. It was like electricity. Malfoy pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue's fought and twirled together. Hermione felt a rush of heat flood her body as she reached up and grabbed onto Draco's hair. As he pulled back they just looked into each other's eyes until darkness overtook Hermione's vision and she dropped onto the table asleep from the spell Draco cast on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione quickly made her way back to the common room to get changed before breakfast. She knew she was running late so she figured no one would be there. When she walked through the portrait hole she was immediately stopped by the figure seated on the couch.

'Well…well…where have you been all night Mione….you have not been sneaking around with some bloke, now have you…'

Hermione's eyes caught Ron's and were shocked, Ron had waited for her to come back, and looked pissed.

He was sitting with his arm up on top of the couch and his leg was draped over the edge.

He jumped up and pushed Hermione into the wall.

As she felt her back it the stone she gasped 'Ron…please…I just fell asleep in the library….I…I was just studying'

'Mmmmhmmm'

Hermione saw what was coming but couldn't stop it before Ron's mouth was on hers; He shoved his tongue into her mouth as she gagged from the intrusion.

He then stood back up 'I won't have my girl around some nasty bloke, if I catch you with one you're going to be in serious trouble….got it?'

With that Ron let go of Hermione and walked out of the portrait hole…

Hermione slid to the ground as tears flooded her eyes.

Hermione quickly got ready and realized she had missed breakfast and made her way down the staircase toward potions.

Her eyes were still red and slightly puffy from crying after talking to Ron. She was deep in thought as she turned the corner and ran right into the back of Draco Malfoy.

'Hey watch what you're' as Draco turned he saw it was Hermione and that she had obviously ben crying 'Granger….what's wrong with you'

'Listen Draco I think I made a mistake last night talking to you, I should just try to get over the differences between me and Ron…I am sure it will all work out…sorry I wasted your time' Hermione quickly looked down as she felt another round of tears starting.

Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard, than he looked closer at her and added what she was saying to her tears. 'I think we need to talk Granger'

With that Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her away from potion and out of the castle.

'Draco…where are we going I have to go to class'

'No…you can skip one class we need to have a talk'

'Trust me…I have had enough 'talks' for today' Hermione whispered

Draco turned around and Hermione bumped into him again…

'Draco, what are you doing just stopping like that…'

Draco brought is mouth down to her immediately and she felt the warm feeling spread through her body again. This was nothing like the kiss with Ron, she liked this, it made her want more.

Draco lifted his head and kissed her jaw too her cheek and then the top of her head. Draco tilted Hermione's head up as their foreheads touched.

'What happened Hermione'

'Hermione leaned further into Draco as she laid her head onto his chest and inhaled. The way he smell was so calming it made her feel safe.

'Why are you being so nice to me, I don't understand' Hermione's voice was slightly muffled by Draco's shirt.

'Listen…I just think you can do better than Weasel'

'He was pissed when I got back to Gryffindor tower, he was there waiting, an pushed me into the wall and forced me to kiss him…I have never seen him like that it was like the rage just took over' Hermione could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she told Draco what happened.

'He is trash, don't worry I will help you figure it out' Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her tight to him.

Draco POV.

What am I doing why am I getting involved with her. I swore I would control myself, she can never know that I care for her. But that bastard touched her…I won't let that happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione reluctantly pulled from Draco, as Draco's arms fell from where they had been wrapped around her.

Hermione stepped back as she felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

'Thanks Draco, I should probably go to class now'

'Yeah…I guess I will see you later then, maybe you'll be in the library later tonight' Draco smirked then waved goodbye and headed back up toward the castle… feeling guilty.

'This is my fault for taunting Weasel when I left the library, I didn't realize how obsessed he is' As Draco walked back toward the castle he hung his head trying to figure out what to do about Hermione and the Weasel.

As he reached the entrance back into the castle he turned to walk down the hall.

He never even saw it coming when a fist came out of nowhere and collided with the side of his face knocking him to the ground.

'What the hell'

There in front of Draco was Ron and he was fuming, his face was a perfect match to his fiery red hair.

'You had better stay away from Mione, you hear me you stupid little ferret, I don't know why you were with her last night but if I catch you near her again you won't even see it coming when I obliterate you'

'Listen here you stupid blood traitor, I don't take shit from you, I was just taunting the little mudblood, it's fun to piss you both off…HA… so the jokes on you' With that Draco got up, brushed himself off and pushed past Ron, knocking him into the wall.

Draco POV.

Yeah, lie to him, make him think I hate her, the best thing I can do for her right now is to keep this psycho from hurting her. I have to figure out a way to deal with him… permanently. At least he didn't see us together just now; I would hate to think what he would do to her if he had. I am glad Hermione didn't have to see that little confrontation, she probably would have tried to intervene and just gotten hurt. What have I gotten myself into…?

Hermione sat down under the tree that she and Draco had been under. She had her arms wrapped around herself trying to recreate Draco's embrace. It was so weird, that she should hate Draco but she found herself becoming fond of him. Hermione was always on edge because of Ron and yet when Draco was there she felt safe. It was such a relief to have found a way to escape the paranoia that came with Ron.

Hermione was not totally lucky though as she heard someone walking in her direction. She pressed herself back against the tree hoping that it was not Ron and that the person would just go away. Hermione thought she would cry when she saw red hair go by her but was relieved to see that Ron was with Harry. Hermione exhaled knowing Ron wouldn't do anything in front of Harry.

Harry turned and saw Hermione under the tree. She had whipped a book out to make it look as though she was caught up in a good book.

In comparison to how harsh Ron was Harry was a breath of fresh air. 'Hey Mione what are you up too'

'I was just reading, how are you Harry'

'Oh you know me and Ron just got out of Divination'

'I really don't see why you take a class that is such a complete waste of time'

Ron just stood there as he seemed to be glaring at Hermione. She had to keep herself from flinching under his piercing gaze.

'Well come one Hermione we are going to head to lunch, we have Defense against the Dark Arts after so we had better get a move on.'

Hermione could feel herself panic, Defense was one of the classes she had with Draco and Ron. She stood to go to lunch knowing she was totally screwed…


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Harry. She walked toward the Gryffindor table and couldn't help glancing over toward the Slytherin's, hoping to get a glance at Draco.

Ron saw this and gave her a light shove forward when Harry was waving to Luna over at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione quickly dropped her eyes and walked forward.

She knew she had to be careful not to anger Ron. They had been such good friends but after the Yule ball when Hermione went with Krum, Ron had become increasingly controlling. He was barely the same person anymore.

Hermione was hopeful that she would be able to slide in beside Harry and avoid having to be so close to Ron.

She was not that lucky, as Harry slid in beside Ron and Hermione was stuck on the other side of Ron.

Hermione tried to act normal and started to eat her food. She jumped when she felt a hand on her leg.

Hermione looked over at Ron and was met with a cruel smirk on his face.

He moved his hand further up her leg. He brushed over her knee and his hand stopped as it reached the edge of her skirt.

Hermione was trying to keep herself from shaking

Ron suddenly lifted her skirt slightly and dragged his hand to the edge of her panties. Hermione gasped as she felt tears welling in her eyes.

Right as Ron grabbed the edge of her panties to pull them aside, Hermione heard Harry finally talking to them.

Harry had turned and asked Ron a question about Quidditch practice.

Ron moved his hand away from Hermione and brought it back to the table. He turned and started talking to Harry as if nothing had happened.

Hermione stared at Ron for a second, it looked like he was still smirking, like he could feel her gaze on the back of his head.

Hermione stood and whispered an excuse about going to the bathroom and headed for the doors to the Great Hall to escape before Harry was no longer occupying Ron.

Hermione could feel the tears starting to fall and she pulled the door open. She shut the doors behind her and tried to run down the corridor, wanting to put as much distance between her and Ron as she could.

She started to run as she was looking back to make sure no one had followed her out of the Great Hall she ran headlong into Draco.

Hermione was barely able to acknowledge who she had run into and stood up 'Sorry, I guess I was not watching where I was going.'

Draco just stared down at her; he could see her face was wet with tears, 'Hermione what happened'

Hermione snapped out of it as she recognized that voice, 'Dr…Draco…I…I…have to…'

Hermione pulled out of his arms and ran down the hall. She knew where she could hide out for a little while so she ran for the blank wall that would open and hide her.

Draco stood there for a moment staring at the spot where Hermione had been standing.

He shook his head and sprinted down the hall after Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was much taller and faster than Hermione and was quickly able to see where she was going.

He was surprised that she would head straight for the Room of Requirements.

Hermione stopped in front of the door as it started to appear she heard movement behind her and was terrified Ron had followed her.

She turned around only to have Draco wrap his arms around her.

Hermione felt the warm arms around her and felt safe, she could feel the tears fall from her eyes as she leaned into his embrace.

'Hermione, what did he do'

'Draco, he…he must be insane…he touched me…ran his hand up my leg and would have done worse if Harry had not distracted his attention away from me.'

Draco clutched Hermione tighter to him and pulled her to the side of the hall and leaned into the wall.

They stood their clutching each other as Hermione got out all the tears.

When she looked up at Draco he looked so hurt and concerned for her, it made her heart jump in her chest.

Hermione stretched up on her tippy toes and placed her lips onto Draco's.

Draco let out a gasp as she kissed him. He was quick to respond as they tasted each other.

Draco leaned his mouth down to Hermione's ear and whispered to her 'let me erase him from your mind'

Hermione gave a slight nod of her head as Draco's hand slid down the front of her body.

He ran is hand across her face and cupped her jaw. His lips quickly descended onto hers. Hermione moaned into him as he continued his ministration.

When Draco's hand reached the edge of her skirt she inhaled sharply.

'Don't be afraid love, I won't hurt you'

Hermione nodded and slid his hand down to cup her through her panties.

Draco slipped a finger inside her panties.

Hermione could feel her knees shake as Draco continued to touch her.

Draco could feel her as she moaned into his chest.

Hermione clutched Draco's arm as she felt heat pooling in her stomach.

Before she could even think, it felt like an explosion as she dropped her head onto Draco's shoulder.

Draco pulled his hand from her and laid his head on top of hers.

As they both were trying to breathe Hermione was shocked at all the emotions that were welling up inside of her.

Could she have feelings for Draco Malfoy, it was only with him she felt safe and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Draco was thinking close to the same thing as Hermione as he wondered if he was in love with Hermione Granger, she was not needy and annoying like Pansy had been and she was smart and beautiful.

Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and swung her away from the wall.

She squealed as he twirled her around.

Draco took her hand in his and the walked into the Room of Requirements happy and content.

Unfortunately for Draco and Hermione they had not been the only people in the hall.

After Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall and didn't come back, Ron had followed after her and saw everything that had just happened.

Ron clenched his fists and stormed back toward the Great Hall plotting how to punish Hermione for her disobedience.


	6. Chapter 6

In the ROR

Hermione and Draco walked further into the Room of Requirements as the door shut behind them.

They walked over to a grouping of chairs off to the far side of the room and sat down across from each other.

Hermione had tinges of red on her cheeks from embarrassment as Draco had pulled her along into the Room of Requirements.

'Draco, it seems like you're a completely different person then you were just a few weeks ago.'

'Granger, you must be aware that appearances are everything, that does not mean its who I am'

'So you're not a stuck-up pureblood who hates people like me'

'Ha… Listen Hermione, my life is not some perfect pureblood fairy tale; trust me you don't want to understand.'

'Actually I'm beginning to think I do.'

Draco turned to Hermione in a flash and looked dumbfounded. 'What…what did you say?'

Hermione averted her eyes and forced them to her feet. 'You probably think I am crazy but I think I might…um….like you….and I want to spend more time with you….I think.'

Draco was shocked to hear Hermione Granger telling him that she fancied him….a Malfoy of all people.

'Listen Hermione, I like you to your smart, brave, beautiful, and kind….you have to understand though I am not a good guy or even a good person. I have done awful things and I am involved with awful people.' Draco looked away not wanting to see what Hermione thought of what he had told her, it was odd that he felt like opening up around her, she was part of the so called golden trio and he should probably be watching what he was saying around her but he just couldn't bring himself to lie to her now.

They continued to stand in silence until Hermione finally spoke 'You're a death eater aren't you'

Draco looked further down, for the first time he was embarrassed of his associations with Voldemort.

Hermione seemed lost in thought 'you know that you don't really make any sense, you like me, a muggleborn and yet you're a death eater, that seems kind of odd…do you…want to be a death eater or do you want to change.'

Draco thought about what she was asking him. Could he change or did he even want to. A few weeks ago he would have said no but the pressure of the vanishing cabinet weighed on him constantly and after getting closer to Hermione things had begun to change for Draco. He saw himself wanting to be with her and to protect her from Voldemort and his followers. He knew that all the pureblood propaganda he had been taught couldn't be right. Hermione was not stupid and worthless. She was amazing, brilliant and Draco found himself caring more and more for her. He felt like he had sat in silence for a few minutes and he could tell Hermione seemed to be holding her breathe. This question was important, this would change everything for both of them. Draco didn't think Hermione would want to be with him if he was unwilling to change. Draco didn't know if he was unwilling to change, when it came to Hermione, Draco just wanted to be by her side and to make her happy. The events with Ron had brought out a jealousy in him that he was only just beginning to understand. Draco made his decision and finally spoke 'I think I could change for you'

Hermione exhaled and threw her arms out around Draco.

He stiffened for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione and Draco sat holding each other as they realized their lives had just started to move in a drastically new direction.

It was exciting and frightening all at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione POV.

_I can't believe how quickly my life seems to be changing. I am not the type of person to act like this. I feel like I am a moth to a fire when I am around Draco, when did this change. All of the sudden he became a new person and overnight I liked this person. I wonder if I liked him all along…it all seems kind of insane. I am in Gryffindor and he is a Slytherin, I should hate him, I did hate him, but now I…just don't. Sitting here with Draco, oh merlin I can't believe I have been calling him by his first name, I don't know when that even happened. I have stumbled across a whole new Draco Malfoy. It strangely feels like I could tell him anything. It's confusing I want to be away from Ron yet he was my best friend and it hurts that he has been acting this way. I thought we would be friends forever. He just seems to have become a completely different person lately, he is so possessive and controlling. I can't comprehend who he is anymore. He is no longer the Ron who I brewed Polyjuice with, spent hours just talking at his house, or roaming Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. It hurts to think it but Draco has replaced him for me, and filled the hole in my heart. Draco is different from the others though I don't have to be brave with him and he likes to learn as well, we understand each other. Now I find myself falling for Draco and Ron has become increasingly violent and frightening. He has decided were together and that I love him but never bothered to include me in his decisions. _

_ I am afraid of Ron now, and I am afraid for Draco. He is so similar to me yet his life has led him to be a death eater. It was not a total shock though, since Harry had suspected Draco of being a death eater for quite some time now. Now after getting to know him it all just seems so unfair. I had to see it to believe it and when I asked Draco he just looked so sad. I guess for him it is like looking at the final nail in his coffin. Even so he rolled his sleeve up to show me it. I feel worse as he sits in front of me clutching his arm to keep himself from pulling the sleeve back down and he won't look up from the floor. _

Hermione reached forward and ran her hand down Draco's arm. He was quick to pull his arm from her grasp and yank the sleeve back down.

'Hermione we are going to be late for class if we don't get moving' With that he stood and made his way for the door.

'Draco wait, I'm sorry'

'Don't worry about it Hermione…I will leave first and you wait a few minutes to leave as well, we don't want to be seen together.'

With that Draco went through the door, Hermione followed a few minutes later.

Hermione made her way toward defense against the dark arts and couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened today.

When she reached the classroom she slipped in just shy of being late. She saw Draco up in the front sitting with Crabbe and Goyle.

She turned to find Harry and Ron sitting in the middle of the room. She walked over and slid in on the end beside Harry, she felt much better with Harry between her and Ron.

'Hey Hermione why did you leave lunch so early' Harry seemed curious and Ron seemed disinterested.

'Sorry about that Harry, I remembered this book I had been wanting to read so I ran off to the library to get it'

'I should have known that would be where you were'

Before they were able to say anymore Snape walked into the room and started class.

'Today I am going to test you pathetic skills at the spells you have been attempting to learn by having duels. First up will be Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter followed by Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Longbottom… the third group will be Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Brown, forth will be Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. After these four pairs go I will assign another set of four pairs.'

Hermione could feel her mouth drop open. She figured she would duel Pansy or another Slytherin, not Ron. She had been trying to avoid him and now she would be forced to confront him directly.

'Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter front and center...you will both bow then began'

Harry and Draco both bent slightly then snapped up and started firing curses off at each other.

They continued to dodge each other has exhaustion crept up on them and they could feel sweat dripping from their faces.

Harry managed to catch Draco in the side with a jelly leg jinx and when Draco hit the floor Snape unhappily declared Harry the winner, which earned cheers from the Gryffindor's.

Draco stood and dropped into his chair clearly angry.

The next two matches went quickly with Neville expectantly beating Crabbe. Pansy then beat Lavender quite easily.

Hermione knew it was her turn and could feel herself getting jittery. Her and Ron moved to the front and bowed to each other and began throwing jinxes.

For a moment it seemed like the duel was going to remain civil. Then the next thing Hermione knew she saw Ron staring at Draco. When Draco made eye contact with him he smiled.

Hermione was so shocked that she was distracted from the spell Ron was casting till it was too late.

Hermione screamed as she felt the Sectasempra curse Ron had cast smash into her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The groggy and painful feeling filled Hermione's head and there were shots of pain throughout her body as she regained consciousness.

She solely opened her eyes and began to take in her surroundings.

Everything was slightly blurry but she could make out the tall white curtains around her.

As her vision began to clear she could see that she was lying in the hospital wing.

Hermione turned her head to have her vision filled with platinum blond hair.

Draco was sitting beside her and had fallen asleep with his head lying on the bed beside her.

Hermione tried to shift hoping she might be able to get more comfortable, but when she tried to move a sharp pain shot up through her and she gasped.

This quickly woke Draco as he shot up from beside her.

He seemed panicked then he saw Hermione's eyes were open and instantly bombarded her with questions.

'Hermione, your awake? Are you alright? How are you feeling?'

'Everything hurt, what happened'

She gently laid back into the pillow and made sure she avoided doing to much moving around.

'Well you and the Weasel were dueling and it seemed like everything was going to go fine, I was worried he wouldn't play fair and I guess I was right. In the middle of your duel he just looked at me and smirked, he looked like an evil bastard. I think he was trying to distract you from the duel because I saw you glance over at me to see why he was smiling and right at that moment he cast a curse called Sectasempra on you. It was awful it started to rip you apart and you would have died if Professor Snape had not known the counter curse. It was chaos after he hit you, Potter ran to the front of the room and hit Weasley in the face and Snape used the counter curse on you and then had another student take Weasley to Dumbledore. He questioned him multiple times about where he had learned that curse but he just kept smirking and refused. It was strange; when he was smirking the whole time it reminded me of someone I just don't know who. He seemed like he had gone insane or something.'

'What's going to happen to him, did he get into trouble?'

I don't think he got in nearly enough trouble but he does have detention with Snape for the rest of the year and his Hogsmeade privileges are revoked.

'Professor Snape was fuming that Weasley refused to tell him where he had learned the spell'

'I know where he learned the curse from'

Draco seemed shocked that Hermione must have known the curse as well

'Harry found an old potions book that had the curse in the back, beside the curse it says to only use on an enemy. I guess to Ron I am the enemy now'

'Listen Hermione you have to tell Snape all of this, I think it is really important that he knows where the curse came from.'

'Once I get out of the hospital wing I will go and speak with Professor Snape.'

'I think you will have to do it sooner than that, Snape seemed very concerned and I am pretty sure he is in Madame Pomfrey's office with her.'

Hermione seemed to be thinking for a moment and made a decision

'Draco please stay with me, I am probably an inconvenience for you right now but I don't want to be alone.'

'You're not any inconvenience and I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else'

Draco moved closer to the bed and laid his hand on top of Hermione's hand to try and comfort her. Hermione took the chance to weave her fingers into his and clung to his hand. Draco was shocked that she wanted to be close to him but then gently smiled and just sat back to watch over her.

For a while they just sat there in silence holding onto each other. They could both feel everything change as they sat there together.

Hermione could feel that Draco had found his way into her heart and she didn't want to ever let him go.

They heard the office door open a few minutes later as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape made their way toward where Hermione was laying. When the pulled back the curtain she looked up at them.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over to her 'How are you feeling my dear.'

'I am doing alright but I do need to talk to Professor Snape would that be alright'

'Of course dear, I will just be down in my office'

'How are you Miss Granger'

'Better Sir, thank you, Draco said I would be dead if you had not known the counter curse.'

'It was no problem; I did have a few questions about the curse, if you don't mind'

'I can tell you where he got it sir'

Snape's eyes glanced over at Hermione and Draco's joined hands and Hermione could swear she saw a small smile play across his mouth.

'Yes, well any insight you have would most appreciated Miss Granger'

'Well Sir at the beginning of the year Harry had to use one of the second hand Advanced Potions book since he didn't have one. In the book were adjustments to the potions to make them work better and there were spells in the covers. The Sectasempra curse was in the back cover of the book. I am sure you already knew where the spell was from.'

Snape quirked and eyebrow but said nothing

'It was not very hard for me to figure out since the owner of the book had written 'Property of the half-blood Prince' in it.'

Draco looked up at his godfather surprised

'Indeed Miss Granger, I am going to go and see about having to book confiscated from Potter'

'He is still in passion of the book, correct?'

'Yes sir, he is still using in for his Potions class with Slughorn'

'I think that book has caused enough trouble and Potter needs to do his own work in Potions as well'

With that Snape took his leave and left Hermione and Draco alone together.


End file.
